starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
2007
–28 - Celebration IV bliver holdt i Los Angeles, Californien.]] En liste over Star Wars begivenheder i 2007. Januar *10 - Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Del 6 udgivet. *10 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 12: Reunion, Del 2 udgivet. *10 - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7 udgivet. *24 - Titlen på den ottende Legacy of the Force bog bliver alsøret som Revelation på StarWars.com http://starwars.com/eu/lit/novel/news20070110.html. *24 - Star Wars Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Del 2 udgivet. *30 - Allegiance udgivet. *31 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 13: Days of Fear, Del 1 udgivet. *31 - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7 udgivet. Februar *14 - Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy udgivet. *14 - Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies udgivet. *19 - Star Wars Merchandise Wiki oprettet. *27 - Exile udgivet. *28 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 14: Days of Fear, Del 2 udgivet. Marts *7 - Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Del 1 udgivet. *14 - Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 1: The Freedon Nadd Uprising udgivet. *14 - Boba Fett: Man with a Mission udgivet. April *11 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Del 3 udgivet *16 - Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections udgivet. *24 - The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film udgivet. Maj *2 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Del 1 udgivet. *5 - Free Comic Book Day *9 - Star Wars Legacy: Broken udgivet. *16 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint (TPB) udgivet. *24-28 - Celebration IV holdt i Los Angeles, Californien. *25 – Nerd Pride Day *25 - Universal Day of the Jedi *29 - Sacrifice udgivet. *?? Maj - Star Wars Role Playing Game Saga Edition udgivet. Kilde Juni *02 - Star Wars Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Del 4 bliver udgivet. *20 - Omnibus: X-wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3 bliver udgivet. *20 - Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Del 2 bliver udgivet. *27 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Del 3 bliver udgivet. *27 - Star Wars Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Del 5 bliver udgivet. Juli *Juli 13 - 15 - Celebration Europe holdt i London, England. August *15 - Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere bliver udgivet. *20 - Star Wars: The Visual Guide to Star Wars Collectibles bliver udgivet. *27 - Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 6: Endgame bliver udgivet. *28 - Inferno bliver udgivet. *29 - Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Photo Comic bliver udgivet. September *25 - Death Star (bog) bliver udgivet. Oktober *27-28 Star Wars Reunion II, holdt i Paris, Frankrig. *30 - Republic Commando: True Colors bliver udgivet. *??: Omnibus: Tales of the Jedi Volume 1 bliver udgivet. November *20 - Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force bliver udgivet. *27 - Fury bliver udgivet. ---- Category:År (RL)